Snares and Strawberries
by A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home
Summary: A love story about the Boy with the snares and the Girl with the strawberries, Please Read :)


**_Snares and Strawberries_**

**By A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**(Madge's POV)**

I sit on a rock overlooking a river. The sun is slowly disappearing behind the mountains in the distant leaving the sky an orangey pink colour. I take off my shoes and socks and dip my feet in the water, enjoying the coolness. District 12 is in the middle of a particularly hot week and with no special air conditioning or any rivers like they have in the capitol, 10 people have died from the heat so far, another 10 or so suffering from heatstroke. It's depressing to watch.

I pick a strawberry off the bush next to me and pop it into my mouth, savoring the taste. I sigh and flop down on my back, closing my eyes, trying to imagine a world without the Hunger Games, without Snow, without the Districts.

"Undersee, what are you doing here?"

My eyes whip open to see Gale Hawthorne smirking down at me. I have to stifle a sigh. He's so handsome… I quickly sit up and turn around to face him.

"You didn't really think that you and Katniss were the only people that found this place?"

He shrugs "No, I just didn't expect the mayor's daughter of all people to come trekking through the woods"

I scowl at him "Well, you thought wrong didn't you" I get up and start walking back towards the fence but Gale pulls at my arm and I'm unable to go anywhere.

"Let go of me," I tell him angrily, fruitlessly trying to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"Not until you listen to me" he tells me stubbornly.

"And why should I listen to you?" I ask him. I know exactly why. Because I love him, but he doesn't have to know that.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk, okay?"

I look at him surprised. He was actually apologising? I mean it wasn't the best apology I'd ever received but it was Gale, what could you  
expect?

"Gale Hawthorne saying sorry? That's a first."

He scowls at me half-heartedly but smiles. "You should feel privileged, it doesn't happen often"

I laugh and sit back down by my pool. He hesitates but eventually sits down next to me.

"Nature is truly beautiful" I whisper.

He laughs "I guess I haven't noticed it, hunting all day and all"

"Beauty can be found everywhere, you just have to look for it" I say.

He frowns "There is no beauty in this world, my best friend is permanently scarred from that stupid arena, my siblings are always hungry, my dad's dead and my mum has to work non-stop all day every day, all because of the stupid capitol" he says.

I hear him mutter something under his breath.

"You think I don't know how it feels?" I ask him quietly.

He doesn't answer.

"That's what I thought" I say, "Well for your information, I do."

He snorts. "Sure, you live in a mansion, you have plenty of food, you have ribbons and clothes, and you have enough money to buy stupid things like strawberries when half of the district is on the brink of starvation"

"You shouldn't just assume you know everything about a person Gale. You can think that I'm just a snobby, little rich girl, I really don't care. I couldn't give a damn what you think Gale Hawthorne!"

Gale doesn't say anything.

"I should be getting back," I say getting up quickly and gathering my things together. "My father's probably wondering where I am," He doesn't say anything so I quickly scurry back to the district. Back to my drugged up mother, constantly busy father and starving district. Back to the sad, lonely place I call home.

* * *

**(Gale's POV)**

A wait a few minutes before heading off back to the district myself. I don't really fancy another encounter with the mayor's daughter… I pick up my game bag and head to the hob.

Visits to the hob have become very lonely ever since Katniss went into the arena. She's offered to come with me but ever since she became victor our friendship has changed so I declined. She doesn't even need to trade anyway what with all the food she has in her pantry.

"How you doing Gale?" Greasy Sae asks as I dump my game bag on the ground next to my stool.

"Same old, same old" I reply handing her a turkey which she takes in exchange for a bowl of hot soup.

I dig in. Wild dog today.

"Sae, what do you know about the Undersee's?"

"The mayor's family?" she asks "Why do you care about them?"

"No reason really… was just interested…"

"Well, Mrs Undersee's sister, Maysilee Donner was in the 2nd quarter quell, you know the year Haymitch won. She was brutally murdered of course. Mrs Undersee was never the same afterwards. Went insane they say. Has to take large doses of morphling to get rid of the headaches." Sae sighs sadly. "The poor daughter, insane mother and constantly busy father. She's got to be the loneliest person in district 12."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy, remember, and reviews always help ;) **

**A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home**


End file.
